


学生会主席真的不是猫吗

by BlankyBubbles



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlankyBubbles/pseuds/BlankyBubbles
Summary: 后辈圆x学生会主席俊与标题关系不大短短大纲文，期末忙里偷闲放飞自我没有年龄操作，看到后面就懂了不是按时间顺序写的一句话奎八，不打tag了
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 6





	学生会主席真的不是猫吗

**Author's Note:**

> 后辈圆x学生会主席俊
> 
> 与标题关系不大
> 
> 短短大纲文，期末忙里偷闲放飞自我
> 
> 没有年龄操作，看到后面就懂了
> 
> 不是按时间顺序写的
> 
> 一句话奎八，不打tag了

全圆佑大一刚入学的时候，看起来就是那种和学生活动没什么关系的人，戴着眼镜，总是好像没睡醒，很多时候都没有表情，结果他居然加了学生会文艺部，那一年的副主席是叫文俊辉的好看家伙。

文俊辉前辈的微信是不知道什么时候加的，最开始不熟的时候，是列表里唯一一个大二的，发消息问选课社团，得到的都是一些秒回却很冷淡的回答，好像这个人很忙，全圆佑第一次跟他说话是文俊辉大一刚开学来给他们班组织选班委的时候，全圆佑散会以后就发消息问他拿的那台笔记本怎么样，好不好用，后来好像也没再说过什么。

全圆佑根本就没反应过来自己什么时候就加了人家微信，结果是文俊辉在学生会面试的时候因为全圆佑好看才加的他，还是他去通知全圆佑被文艺部录取的，全圆佑当然不记得这事儿了，是好久好久好久以后追究起来，文俊尼自己说的。

文俊辉看起来就是那种受欢迎的人，表白墙上天天都有表白数院学生会副主席的，但是文俊辉没有接受任何一个女生的求爱，结果就是更多女生蜂拥而上。大一的时候给全圆佑的感觉也是他比较冷，不太爱说话，他虽然身在主席团但也会传达一些工作到文艺部，文艺部开会的时候他熟人多会显得稍微活跃一点，但是大部分时间还都在摸鱼。全圆佑全看见了，全圆佑还天天在学校见到他起晚了跑着去教学楼，头发乱翘，在学校后门对野猫招之即来挥之即去的喂牛奶，还学猫叫学得好像，全圆佑看傻了，也听傻了，文俊辉真的不是猫变的吗。

全圆佑成绩好，进学生会也只是图实践分，在文艺部也是技术宅形象，整天戴着眼镜剪片子，不跟人打交道也不积极扩宽人脉那种慢热高冷男，和文艺部花孔雀的氛围格格不入。学生会聚餐多了全圆佑就发现文俊辉其实没朋友，很难想象文俊辉为什么会没朋友，他看起来明明应该朋友满堂，这时候全圆佑就觉得文俊辉可能比他看起来更复杂一点，或许还和自己有一点像。后来有一次他遇到艺术学院大二就已经开了画展的名人徐明浩和文俊辉勾肩搭背的去吃饭，徐明浩身材纤细穿的还很时尚，看起来和文艺部的花孔雀们一个样。文俊辉见到徐明浩站在理教楼下的时候笑的很傻，飞奔过去给人家一个拥抱，全圆佑看见突然心里空荡荡，又在替他高兴，心里说句这样挺好，嘀咕完自己也不知道为什么嘀咕。结果证实文俊辉真就这一个朋友，这一个朋友还有一个艺术院文艺部同样花孔雀一样的高个子男朋友。所以文俊辉大多数情况下还是一个人。

文俊辉不怎么会喝酒，他上任学生会主席的时候喝完酒就缩在KTV的角落和同样没什么人搭理的全圆佑搭话，文俊辉一直低头看手机，反而是全圆佑担心他上任了也不怎么热闹会不会心情不好一直在跟他说话，文俊辉也就很开心的跟他聊天，话好多，语速好快，说了半天也没什么有趣的话题，全圆佑笑着嗯嗯嗯，觉得好像打开了新世界的大门。结果没想到这人就开始缠着自己，年级混着上的选修课也会坐同桌，期末不会题目还要“圆圆”“圆圆”的叫着求补习。文俊辉虽然不好好听课但还要逼着自己考高分，学的猫猫好苦，教的圆圆好累。全圆佑一开始管他叫学长，后来公共场合学着大家打官腔叫主席，最后熟了就变成了俊尼，公共场合都还是叫主席，俊尼好像变成某种隐秘的昵称，和那个人叫的圆圆一样。俊尼到了晚上实在不想学习的时候在自习室旁边的桌子上趴着小憩，后脑勺毛茸茸像小猫，到了自习室的人都快走完了的没几个人的时候，小猫会在全圆佑揉他后颈叫他起来时发出好细微好细微只有他们两个人能听到的猫叫，全圆佑只能叹气，眼睛睁得再大再像猫有什么用，撒娇也没有用，快起来算题，算完才可以走。

文俊辉的微博一直没什么人知道，全圆佑是在他发提问箱到微信的时候偶然发现的，发提问箱居然是解答选课疑问，全圆佑对着聊天记录里大一时候的冷淡回应默然失语，心想时间长了猫也会变成大善人吗，结果他说自己只是攒人品而已，果然猫不会变成大善人。提问箱名字很特别，本来是要打开app搜去提问的，按错成微博，就歪打正着找到了学长的微博，好多食物，好多螺狮粉和奶茶分享，好可爱的语气，好帅的自拍。他的关注数好少，粉丝也没几个，签名是“不要看我的微博”，全圆佑被反差萌到，坏心眼的按了个悄悄关注。

本来全圆佑也是没有窥私欲的，只是碰上了就想了解这个谜一样的人多一点。

全圆佑从别人那里知道文俊辉其实当初是不想当主席的，参选的时候是被前辈推上去的，说是文俊辉要是走了就后继无人，他一心软就同意了。文俊辉学生会之外还是剧社主演，很忙又很喜欢那边，本来是要卸任学生会一走了之。而且好像学生会里也一直有人不满意文俊辉，说他是刷脸不做事。全圆佑仔细想了好久也觉得他不是这种人。选举前候选人都在化妆间等着，全圆佑无聊刷微博，看见他连着发好几条“主席姐姐每次发言都能切换声线，从河东狮吼变成温柔甜嗓，我发言就不行，一口气提不上来还会噎死自己，为什么就不具备这种能力[大哭]”全圆佑咳咳的笑，他还发希望大家别选我了我正好跑路，结果选票出来文俊辉一骑绝尘的第一，稿子还写的密不透风铜墙铁壁连评委都没刁难什么，问题都没问几个。票是线上软件投的，结果透明，最后公示出来每个人都最少投了三个人，有三个名字在上面，只有文俊辉的名字下面孤零零一个全圆佑，文俊辉在主席台上冲他眨眼睛，眨完又一下子把眼神移开了，全圆佑想，疯了，这猫好会钓。

后来上课没读材料也要问全圆佑，下课困了也要靠着全圆佑，一年过去主席团要换届了，全圆佑早就想跑，只是为了看文俊辉应付开例会才多在学生会呆了一年，还混了个文艺部副部长，开过几次小讲座，教过傻瓜文俊辉用final cut pro，他还记得那时候俯下身子教他操作的时候，他身上有很好闻的香味，搞得全圆佑心猿意马，把文俊辉好不容易裁好的音轨失手删掉了，气的猫猫跳脚。

要辞职了，文俊辉也像河东狮吼学姐当年一样，天天在嚷嚷后继无人青黄不接。数院女生少，男生能踏实干活的更少，文俊辉为了找下一任继承人愁掉眉毛，结果部长聚餐的时候也不知道是不是突发奇想捏着全圆佑手感很不错的胳膊唠叨“圆圆，要不然你来当主席吧，你舍得看我这么可怜吗，舍得吗舍得吗”全圆佑大概是被蛊，也不知道怎么想的就说了好，结果没有任何主席团工作经验的全圆佑，凭借不俗的外表，良好的能力和给后辈的好印象（以及文俊辉的一路保驾护航）就这么上任了。

文俊辉是个好老师，对于主席的工作教的事无巨细，偶尔叮嘱一些经验很认真板着脸的时候，全圆佑也会觉得这个人是真的很耀眼，怪不得自己喜欢他。在主席团办公室里待到大半夜也时常是这两个人，全圆佑主席在老板椅上抱怨“文俊尼都是因为你我才在这里受罪”。退休干部文俊尼躺在沙发上冲浪，时不时指点几句，抱怨全圆佑从大二开始就长出息了不叫哥，全圆佑爆出惊天秘闻自己只是晚上一年学，其实和文俊辉一样大，生日小一个月而已，文俊辉猫猫炸毛，说那你不是玩我，那你还叫学长干什么，全圆佑就故意一声一声叫，学长坐在老板椅前面的桌子上哄不好，说没有比我小就不要叫学长，也不知道在别扭什么。全圆佑说那也要叫，以后都叫学长，文俊辉学长，俊尼，主席大人，猫猫哥哥，文俊辉被叫得耳朵都红了，发狠就去咬全圆佑的嘴唇，然后全圆佑傻了，猫也傻了，猫傻了居然就这么跑了，还一溜烟就跑回宿舍了，留下全主席和没搞定的文件面对面。

俊猫觉得自己是单恋，圆猫也觉得自己是单恋，结果全圆佑疯了文俊辉也半斤八两独自失恋。圆去找俊尼俊尼不见他，旁听会议也不来了，照样指导主席团的姑娘也不知道指导亲自提拔的全主席，结果全主席工作卡壳，还是会收到副主席投递上来的一看就是文俊辉写的工作笔记。就这样过了一周，全主席去看文俊喵演的年末大戏，全圆佑没见过文俊辉演戏，这一演给全主席看傻了，好帅的猫，好帅的学长，就是怎么在台上和别人谈恋爱，还用好深情的眼神。谢幕的时候他收到好多花，但都还比较保守，粉色白色的居然还有向日葵，腼腆地笑着收，一只手都抱不过来，只有全圆佑从一堆小姑娘中间走过去递给猫猫一大捧玫瑰花，红色的，和文俊辉脸一样红，文俊辉把别的花都放下来接，这次眼神没有挪开，没有惊鸿一瞥勾人了，乖乖的用扑扇扑扇好深情的大眼睛说谢谢和我不跟你闹别扭了，收完花文俊辉还要说谢幕词，和竞选那天一样，看起来是要把自己呛死了的紧张，但还是说得很好，真挚又流畅。全圆佑在下面看着他，又在想，好帅，不愧是我喜欢的人，不愧是我的人。


End file.
